The aim of the Onco-Imaging Shared Resource is to enhance and support basic and clinical researchers in their research projects by providing them with the necessary expertise, imaging instrumentation, and image analysis techniques. The initial instrumentation included a home built 4 Tesla whole-body MR and a commercial 1.5 Tesla MR systems. Under the auspices of a P20 grant from the NCI we have also added congruent MR/frequency domain photon migration (FDPM) and MR/OCT capabilities in collaboration with the researchers from the Photo Medicine program of the Chao Comprehensive Cancer Center during the last year. During the summer of 2001 we also added a GE Advance Nxi whole-body PET scanner to the arsenal of imaging equipment available for research through the shared resource. Another imaging instrumentation that is being acquired is the 7 Tesla MR system for small animal imaging. We expect to add several other novel imaging modalities in the near future such as small animal congruent MR/PET and CT systems thus expanding the available image based measurement techniques available to the cancer researchers at UCI considerably.